Drabbles and Shortfics
by AlyshaNemesis
Summary: Some of my Drabbles and shortfics. Come on, a summary for a drabble? You're kidding! Various pairings, slash might happen. Sometimes you might want to laugh while sometimes it'll make you wanna cry...
1. Chapter 1

It's hard to believe that it is over now. That our friendship is gone. Gone because of what?

Because I'm a god damn fool. I shouldn't have told you. I should've known that you would never love me. That you prefer him.

Shit. Life iscruel. And unfair.

Hey, James, guess what? You won. And I am a damn loser. You can keep her, keep Lily forever. But do me a favour, will you? Take care of her.

Oh, Lily, I love you. But you will never love me. I hate myself for telling you. But I had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't you ever again dare to call me a book worm...

I'm a woman, don't you see? I have feelings, you prat!

I am not a damn machine that is supposed to do your homework.

Do it on your own! I'm gonna hex you till you're never gonna be happy again...

Oh, that feels good! This is great! Now, what were you asking me to do? I shall do your homework? Never, ever again...

_Tarantallegra! _

Now, how does that feel? I think it's great!

Hermione? You're dreaming! Wake up!

Oh, no... Okay, what kind of homework is it this time, Ron?


	3. Chapter 3

It's kind of funny, isn't it? I mean, that you've been having a crush on someone for years without telling him and when you've finally decided that's there's no use in holding to your feelings than that someone finally decides that he could maybe fall for you as well? But guess what? That's what happened.

I've been loving him for years, since I first saw him. But he didn't notice. Didn't realise that I was even alive, I suppose. So I gave upon him, tried to fall for another guy. It almost worked, though I just couldn't forget my first love. Tough luck, now, when I finally got another guy and my only love is longing for me.

What to do now? Shall I stay with Harry, who obviously loves me or shall I confess my love?

Gosh, I don't know. I mean, Harry's kind of a nice bloke, funny, nice and all of this, but I can't forget about my one, true love. If only Neville noticed before, how would things have finally turned out? Maybe I'd be Luna Longbottom instead of Luna Potter by now...


	4. Chapter 4

_That one's a bit longer than the others... Hope you'll enjoy it... Just popped into my mind during the most boring seminar I ever had... ;-)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He was bored. Really bored. Simply lying on his bed, staring at the wall, counting how many times Lily has told him, that he was a show-off. He managed to remember a dozen times—and that was only today's result.

But when Sirius came in there was hope gleaming in his light brown eyes. That'll be it! Sirius was always up to some pranks and if he wasn't he perfectly knew somebody else who was.. So he asked: "Hey, Padfoot, what's the news?", expecting a wide grin to appear on the face of his black haired friend and a funny story to brighten up his day but he was disappointed.

Sirius only shrugged and answered: "Well, umm, nothing, I mean, not really..."

James always knew when his best friend tried to hide something from him. Now Sirius obviously did. So he asked.

"Padfoot?"

"Umm, yes?"

"What is it?"

"What is _what_?"

He hated it when Sirius tried to act as if everything was perfectly normal when in fact it wasn't.

"Damn, you know what I mean..."

"No..."

"There's something wrong with you!"

"Is there?"

"Yes, it fucking is! So tell me what, for heavens sake!"

"There's nothing..."

That was just that typically Sirius again... James hated having to ask the same stupid questions for a hundred time before finally getting an satisfying answer.

"Oh, come one, be serious..."

"I am!

"You're not!"

"See, it's my name so I obviously am Sirius!"

And. He. Hated. Sirius. Doing. _This!_

"You... Wait till I get you!"

"You won't..."

"Yes I will! So what the hell is going on here?"

"Well... I don't think I'd like to tell you now..."

"You will, will you? NOW!"

Frightening him a little bit ever worked... Though Sirius wasn't really frightened it always showed, that he was Sirius...No, James... Well, damn, _serious_ of course!

"Well, I guess I'd have to tell you anyway... Do I?"

"Yes. You. Have. To."

He was really pissed off now.

"Well, don't laugh...or stare at me afterwards... or ."

"I _promise _I will neither laugh nor complain. But tell me now, before I'll beat it out of you!"

If you're not going to tell me I'll make you tell me! James thought, steadily losing his temper.

"Well, James, I... well, I kind of don't like girls... Umm, I mean, I don't swing on them this way... If you now what I mean?"

Well, now he really had to control his temper.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're gay?"

"Umm, well, I guess... Yeah, I do..."

James sighed.

"Padfoot, I was asking you for _news, _not for something I've known for ages!"

Really disappointed he turned away not noticing the stunned expression on his friend's face and continued staring at the wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Reviews? Please?_


	5. Chapter 5

„What the hell was that for?" he cried, covering his cheek with his left hand.

They stared at each other, both too stunned to realise what just happened.

"I...well, I don't know... I was just... Kind of shocked, maybe?" suggested the pale, skinny boy.

"So am I" muttered the black-haired boy.

"But...well, it was YOU who did it so there's no point YOU'd be shocked..."

"Well, Moony, you should've known me long enough to be aware that I seldom think before acting..."

"Probably... But this was just beyond my imagination..."

"Hey, you didn't stop me in the first place!"

"I was too shocked!"

"You weren't for the first five minutes!"

"But I didn't realise what you did!"

"Obviously you didn't realise what YOU did as well" answered the black-haired one sarcastically.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean... What the hell WAS I doing?"

"You hit me!"

"Well, I know I did THAT, thanks. But before that..."

"Come on, is it that hard to understand? I kissed you, you kissed me back... And then you hit me! What was that for?"  
"I...I don't know...something seemed...wrong, I suggest?"

"I love you, what's wrong about that?"

"Well... nothing, I suppose... But nevertheless..."

"Do you love me back?"

"Well...I... well, yes, in fact I think I do!"

They continued staring at each other, the message had not sunk in yet...

A harsh voice spoke to them and they realised that there was another person present... Come to think about it, MANY other persons...

"Very well, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, now that you figured this out I am sure you will gladly return to my question... Mr. Black, what would you do if I put some Veritaserum in your pumpkin juice? And do not DARE to kiss Mr. Lupin again...Although it was a most impressing image I would be glad to be able to continue my lesson!"


	6. Chapter 6

Um...I'm sorry that I didn't upload anything lately... Compeltely forgot it... Shame on me... Sorry!

Anyway, here are five new drabbles for you! Enjoy them! Read and review please and remember: English isn't my mother tongue so be nice... If you spot any errory please tell me! I always seek to improve my english!

------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it... I just can't believe it!"

"Come on, Prongs, you'll get over it!"

"Pads, I just can't believe that!"

"Honestly, Prongs, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Moony..."

"What's wrong with Moony?"

"Everything..."

"Come off it, there can't be everything wrong... What's up?"

"He just told me..."

"Told you what?"

"Told me he's...he's..."

"He's WHAT, Prongs? Tell me or I'll have to hex you!"

"He's in love with Snivellus!"

"..."

"Pads?"

".."

"Padfoot! I'm not joking! Why are you laughing? STOP IT!"

".."

"STOP IT!"

"Okay... I'm sorry, I..."

"That's not funny, is it?"

"Prongs, haven't you checked the date?"

"The date? No, why? Oh lord...wait...it's not... Damn, it is, is it?"

"Well, Prongs, you're right...it's April fool's day..."

"..."


	7. Chapter 7

Something was wrong... horribly wrong... If he could just figure out what it was?

He was sitting by the lake. Right. Someone was sitting next to him. Okay. They were kissing... Well, kissing is not necessarily wrong, is it? It felt good... really good... Then, what was wrong?

Not the he was feeling better than ever before. Not the fact that this was a really good snog.

Come to think about it, what WAS actually wrong?

Hum, maybe that it was another boy he was snogging... A Slytherin... In fact, his worst enemy...

"Something's wrong, honey?" he heard Draco whisper in his ear.

"No" Harry lied.

Actually, that was true... There wasn't SOMETHING wrong... EVERYTHING was wrong...

He should never have drunk that Polyjuice potion...


	8. Chapter 8

"Hermione, can... may I ask you something?" The red-haired boy stood there, obviously nervous, in front of her. He really seemed to be keen on information. She sighed. What was it this time? Transfiguration? Charms? 'Why can't he understand that I won't be always there to help him out... Besides, he looks really cute', she thought. Slightly amused she asked. "Well, of course you may. But that doesn't necessarily mean that I will say yes". The boy was getting much more nervous than before. He stumbled: "Well...umm... well, yes, I wanted to ask if...if... if you would like to come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow", he added the last part of the sentence very quickly. She was confused. They were always going to Hogsmeade together, weren't they? It was always her, Ron and Harry... Come to think about it... Ron didn't mention Harry! What was going on! Was that going to be something like a... a date? Was it only Ron and her, was it, after such a long time finally Ron and Hermione? She doubted it. She even doubted it now, when he was so obviously asking her out...

So she just stared at him and murmured "Yes."

Next moment she stopped doubting when she caught the excited, happy look in his eyes that promised the world to her...


	9. Chapter 9

Never has he even considered that this might happen one day. Not to him! He wasn't exactly what one might call handsome or even smart. He was just a normal man, was he? This couldn't have happened! But it obviously enough has... Maybe it was a joke? He laughed. Yeah, that'll be it. A joke. Some kind of idiotic prank somebody dared to play on him.

He just stood there, holding the proof of the mischief in his hands wondering who could be responsible for it. One of the girls? But then again...no. They wouldn't dare. Come to think about it: Nobody actually would dare that! But somebody clearly has...

There he was, musing about some stupid piece of parchment. Why couldn't he just ignore it? A little voice inside him whispered: 'Maybe because you don't want to ignore it...You don't want it to be a joke. So, what if it isn't?' He sighed. He would never be sure if he continued staring at the small, neat handwriting whose message seemed to be so clear, yet not clear enough for him. Could his deepest wish have come true after years and years of dreaming?

Again he sighed and finally made a decision. At least he would try. What could he possibly lose? 'Nothing', he answered himself and made his way through the crowd of students towards the astronomy tower, putting the parchment carefully in the inside pocket of his robes, letting the words written on it running through his mind again and again: "Be my Valentine. Meet me at the top of the astronomy tower tonight. Love XXX."

The wide honest smile which could be seen on the face of Professor Severus Snape as he almost ran out of the Great Hall after dinner scared some students literally to death and those, who were still far too stunned to even react were pushed aside seconds later by another teacher whose smile was even wider and happier but it was not as unexpected as the potion's teacher's.

When finally the headmaster got to his feet and decided to calm the students, already half of them had fainted because of shock. They'd better get used to the image...

On top of the astronomy tower, meanwhile, two happy men made their true love vow and were happier than ever before in their lifes...


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you completely mad?"

"What's wrong?"

"Please, tell me you didn't just say that!"

"Say what?"

"Hell, you perfectly know what I'm talking about!"

"Do I?"

"Stop. It!"

"Stop what?"

"Gosh, you drive me crazy!"

"Crazy 'bout me?" grin

"Can't you at least for one second pretend to be serious?"

"Let me think it over...well...umm...No!"

sigh

"Stop it. What's wrong?"

"You already asked that."

"But you obviously didn't answer me otherwise I didn't have to repeat myself!"

sigh

"And STOP sighing!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm telling you!"

"Is everything what the wonderful, adorable Sirius Black says a damn law?"

"Well...Yes!"

sigh

"Honestly...Stop sighing and tell me what's going on!"

"You should know!"

"But I don't!"

"You're not telling me that you don't know why the whole school's gone crazy?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you! Besides... You're exaggerating."

"So, you're telling me, that you didn't mention, well, let's call it private things about me and Lily?"

"Well..."

sigh

"Stop sighing!"

"Stop being such an idiot!"

"What's going on mates? First of all: calm down please!"

"Piss off Moony. That's none of your business!"

sigh

"Why does everybody in that damn school have to sigh all the time?"

"Stop yelling Pads, there's no use in deafening us."

"But that's the point, is it! He just can't stand it! So he just babble around private things because he can't..."

"I..."

"Oh, shut up. Both of you. Prongs, what happened?"

"He told the whole school that I snogged Lily!"

"Is that correct, Pads?"

"Basically yes but..."

"You did! You... Moony, he not even denies! That's so..."

"Shut up, now, really! I try to figure everything out... First thing: Congratulations, Prongs, that after almost seven years you succeeded... Now, back to the topic. Pads, why did you do that?"

"Well, I had a nice chat with Lily... Something about potions... Forgot the topic. Never mind. So, we were talking but then she started sighing all the time! She sounded like...like... Well, like some kind of sighing machine. Anyway. When I told her to stop she just kept on sighing... Again and again! And I told her if she won't stop I'll tell the whole school that I saw her snogging James senseless in an empty classroom last night!"

"She didn't stop then? Well, why should she... That isn't any of you business if she likes sighing..."

"Um...She stopped... But I fear I...well, I might have spoken a little too loud..."

"A little? You shouted on the top of your voice! I bet even in China they'll know it by now!"

"Possibly..."

"Well, Pads, that wasn't very nice! Apologise!"

"But..."

"NOW!"

sigh "If I must..."

"Ha! You did it! He did it! He DID it! He..."

"Thanks Prongs, I know by know...even China...sigh Let's forget about China. You guys are driving me CRAZY! Pads, you must! Now!"

"Prongs, I'm really sorry for telling the whole school that you finally won Lily over... That's enough?"

"Basically...yes."

"Or shall I apologise for every detail I said? I could apologise for using the f word... or maybe..."

"That'll do it! Thanks! Hold your tongue now! sigh Poor China... Anyway, tell me: Why do you detest sighing so much that you lose your temper like that?"

"I don't!" grin

"You don't? You DON'T? What was this all about then? Why did you..."

"Shut up Prongs! Okay, Pads, tell me now... Why don't you want anybody to sigh in your presence then?"

"I don't mind if you all sigh your soul out of your mouth."

"What? But..."

"SHUT YOUR FACE! Prongs, so why did you do all this?"

"Well...basically...because I was bored!"

sigh

sigh

grin


	11. Chapter 11

_Long time, no see! I've been so busy lately that I could't find the time to update, let alone write something... So Sorry! But here's a new "drabble"..._

_That one's dedicated to Baschti! ;-)_

_Enjoy!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

„No! I won't allow it!"

Ron woke up startled.

Where was he? Slowly he rubbed his eyes and tried to recall the details.

Hogwarts. Boys dormitory. So why on earth would he hear his sister screaming?

She couldn't be there, could she?

Slowly he turned his head and spotted a familiar redhead in the bed next to him—Harry's bed.

Stunned and not knowing what to think, let alone do, he overheard the following conversation:

"I will not allow this THING in our bed!"

"But, Ginny... She saved my life!"

"Harry, honestly! Only because it fell on Snape's head while he tried to take points from you, doesn't mean it saved your life! It was only luck that he go hit so hard that he can't remember even his name, but there's no reason whatsoever to caress it like you do now! Stop it, that's disgusting!"

"Oho, what's that? Are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? That's insane. I don't believe it. And STOP KISSING IT!"  
"You insult her! She's got feelings! Don't you, sweetie?"

"This is mad, really. I can't believe it. I can't believe it!"

"It's not mad! This little sweetheart here got rid of our nemesis!"

"Okay, now things are getting really weird.

First thing is, Snape is not our Nemesis, as you very well remember. Your worst enemy is, was and will be Lord Voldemort!"

"We could ask her to help us with him, too!"

"Second thing is, it's not a _she_ but an _it_!"

"Shhh...Don't listen, honey. She doesn't mean it. She's just jealous!"

"And stop talking to it like a human being cause whatever you might think in your addled brain, it is not!"

"But it's my one! My only! My preccccccious!"

"Good heavens, Harry, stop acting like you're four years old! It's not a hero, it's not human and it cannot even _think_! It's a goddamn PEAR, for heavens sake!"

In the other bed Ron sighed relieved.

It was only a dream! His little sister was not in bed with his best friend.

It was just another ordinary nightmare.

First thing he did when he awoke next morning was trying to tell Harry about his dream.

"Mate, you'll never guess what rubbish I dreamed this night! It was..."

But he was rudely interrupted by a beaming Harry.

"Ron! Mate! May I introduce my new girlfriend? She's absolutely lovely!

You will so much like her! Guess what she did?"

But Ron didn't hear the fairy tale Harry was about to tell him.

Having just set his eyes upon an enormous green pear, he fainted immediately.

Can't blame him for that!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Could you? Come one, please leave a little, small, tiny review for me to read so I won't have to give up writing forever! Pleaaaase? puppydog eyes_


	12. Chapter 12

_Finally, I managed to write a Drabble containing exactely 100 words+proud+_

_Well, this are the thoughts of Ginny when Harry told her that they had to split up... I had to write this when I listend to the wonderful song "Always will be" by Hammerfall... _

_Okay, enjoy, people! (By the way: I really need a beta so that my storys will hopefully one day be perfectly correct! If there'ssomebody who wants to do the job... +puppydog eyes+)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So I say farewell, I'm yours forever and I always will be..._

Finally I understand what it was all about. I know what to do... Though I love you more than words can say I'll have to set you free... It's not the right time, not the right circumstances. We can't be together yet... Though I can see that particular look in your eyes that means everything to me: I love you and I always will!

Still, it's not meant to be now... But I'll wait for you, Harry. Forever.

So I say farewell, I'm yours forever and I always will be...

Uncried tears traced Ginny's face as she bid her farewell.


End file.
